


The Camera Eye: A Reward for the Honest

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [53]
Category: D-OUT (Band), SCREW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki and Manabu were slated to be co-stars more than a year ago, but it fell through – much to their disappointment. Now, they have another chance to get to know each other at the Japan Adult Video Awards afterparty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: A Reward for the Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. This actually takes place BEFORE the last installment I posted. It’s technically a sidestory to The Camera Eye: Trophy Boys 3 – Happily Ever After-After, but I’m considering this an interlude between seasons 2 and 3, not a true sidestory (because what happens here will be relevant later). The key party incident which is talked about in this fic refers to the Season 1 story The Camera Eye: Luck of the Draw. Boys belong to PS Company (well, at least until next month when D=OUT leaves), I own the story only.

Kouki wasn’t used to being alone at the afterparty.

Okay, so it was only his second JAVAs – it wasn’t as if he was a lifer at these kinds of things, like, for instance, Aoi. But last year had been a little different. Last year, he and Ryoga were just kind of getting used to being at one of these things, and being introduced to this person and that person and the other person . . .

This year, things were calmer. He wasn’t The New Guy anymore. Subaru had that honor – if you could call it that, given that Yuuki already had to drag him away from the press so he could enjoy the party. And Kouki wasn’t even sure his younger friend was fully enjoying it, since he was distraught at the idea of having to go to the hookup-heavy after-after party – he’d accosted Kouki on the way to the bathroom with all sorts of questions.

Kouki had just talked to him about it calmly and told him to follow his own heart – the best advice he could give. At least Subaru seemed calmer after that.

Not like he was exactly an expert on the after-after party – last year, he and Ryoga had gone, had a few drinks with former co-stars from The Next Porn Star who were now working for other companies, had a few laughs at the people stumbling drunkenly upstairs in twos and threes, and went home.

Of course, Ryoga had stuck by his side constantly last year. This year, though, things were different.

Kouki glanced across the room, at a table for two in the corner where Ryoga was sitting with Tsuzuku, one of the Avalon Video guys. The jewelry designer, Subaru had said. Nice guy – Kouki had liked him when he was introduced earlier this evening.

Of course, Ryoga had liked him even more. The two had clicked immediately. They’d sat next to each other at the Eros Video table, and whispered throughout the show. As soon as they’d gotten to the afterparty, Ryoga had asked Kouki’s permission to hang with Tsuzuku there – with the implied message that the two would be together at the after-after party as well.

And this time, Ryoga and Tsuzuku wouldn’t be just hanging out and having drinks.

Kouki really should have expected it – there were hookups all the time in this industry. It came with the territory. He’d been warned during his very first interview for the reality show that if he won, he could pretty much kiss a monogamous lifestyle goodbye – because that was Just The Way It Was.

It was just that he and Ryoga hadn’t been one of those hook-up-with-everyone couples. They both had Round Two dalliances with co-stars here and there, but for the most part? They were the Boring Married Couple of porn. Nearly all their offscreen sex was with each other.

Well, Kouki thought, might as well make the best of the situation, right? Maybe I can find a couple of the guys I used to be on the reality show with, catch up with them a little . . .

He was headed for the bar when he saw a solitary figure, wearing what looked like a white wrap, standing just outside the doors, in the hallway.

The young man was leaning against the wall with kind of a dazed look on his face. And it was a very cute face, indeed. He had the same kind of soft and sweet look that Subaru had. And then, Kouki recognized him. He hadn’t seen him in quite some time - their shooting schedules had taken them in different directions as of late. But he was just as adorable as he’d been when he very nearly became Kouki’s co-star a seeming eternity ago. 

It happened when they’d participated in that game of chance, not too long after Kouki won the reality show. They’d done it as a live streaming event. Uruha had asked everyone - when the PSC troupe was a lot smaller than it was now - to put their keys into a bowl. Each participant was to reach in, blindfolded, and grab a set of keys. Whoever’s key you pulled was your co-star for your next video.

Except most of the participants cheated, and put things on their keychains that their costars of choice would be able to identify by touch. As a result, Uruha - who was more amused by the results than angered - set the whole thing aside, and nothing ever came of the incident.

Kouki had to admit he’d been more than a little disappointed by that.

And here Manabu was again, right before Kouki’s eyes, literally a vision in white.

He found himself strolling out to where the boy was. “Are you all right?” he said. “You look a bit spaced out.”

The boy turned his head toward him, still spacy for a moment - and then, recognition dawned. “Kouki?”

“I’d like to think that’s who I am. How have you been, Manabu?”

“Okay until just now. Parties are too much for me sometimes. I have to take a break from being around all those people.”

“Really?” Kouki said. “Do you get claustrophobic in crowded places like that?”

Manabu shook his head. “Just that I’m introverted, I guess,” he said. “It’s the way I’ve always been.”

“You don’t meet many introverts in this industry,” Kouki said. 

“I’m the exception,” Manabu said, with the cute little smile.

“You weren’t very shy and introverted when you pulled my key out of that bowl, you know,” Kouki said. “I remember you looking pleased that you got it.”

Manabu suddenly blushed bright red. “Oh, my God - you remember that?”

“How can I forget it?” Kouki said. “We were the only two people who participated in that game that didn’t cheat. But we never got to be co-stars. We never even got to know each other.”

“I know,” Manabu said. “And, well . . . I was kind of disappointed.”

Well, this sounded promising. “Oh, really?” Kouki said, a flirtatious tone creeping into his voice.

“Disappointed that we didn’t get to know each other,” Manabu said, quickly. “I used to watch the reality show every week and I rooted for you. I would have voted for you, but employees of PSC Productions weren’t allowed to vote.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you voted for me,” Kouki said. “God, that feels like forever since that happened. Sometimes I wonder how I got through all that craziness in one piece.”

“It looked like it was a lot of fun,” Manabu said.

“Well, it was and it wasn’t. Some days were fun, some days just got monotonous. We were doing the same thing over and over. Reality TV isn’t always a hundred percent true to reality – I’ll bet that comes as a huge shock to you, right?”

Manabu laughed a little. “Not at all.”

“Listen, why don’t I get us drinks and find us a place where we can sit?” Kouki said. “Somewhere out of the way, so we’re not surrounded by crowds? Don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, thank you,” Manabu said, then glanced into the party, looking around.

“Trying to find someone?” Kouki said.

“Just looking for my friends,” Manabu said. “They tend to be a little overprotective sometimes.”

“Well, you can tell them that I’m an upstanding guy,” Kouki said. “I can even provide character witnesses!”

Manabu laughed. “They’re not that bad. At least not anymore. They used to be a lot worse.”

“Then I’m glad I met you now. I don’t want to end up on the wrong side of any weaponry. Hey, wait a second - weren’t they among the cheaters in the key game?”

“Um, yes? Kazuki and Byou were involved, at least.”

“Well, then, I’m more upstanding than they are!”

Manabu’s laughter filled the space between them again. Kouki was starting to like the sound of it. “I’ll just text them. Come on – let’s go find that table.”

* * *

By the time the evening got late, Kouki was very glad indeed he’d gone out in that hall.

For an introvert, Manabu was fun to be with, if a bit quiet. He was very much willing to talk, however, about his friends, and videos he’d been in, and his new desire to eventually become a cinematographer. Which had led to a discussion of Kouki’s career ambitions as a fashion and artistic photographer.

“See?” Kouki said. “You pulled my key for a reason back then. We were meant to meet. We both photograph things. Except you do it when they’re moving, and I do it when they’re standing still.”

“Well, I don’t photograph things when they’re moving very much yet. I’m just starting to learn that.”

“But Uruha does support you doing that on the set, right? Learning about cinematography, I mean.”

“Oh, yes. But then, it’s always like that with this company. It’s why I’m glad I landed at PSC - they treat you like people. Unlike . . . that other place.”

Kouki knew very well what Manabu meant by “that other place.” He’d heard from Kazuki about Manabu’s time at Adonis, how he’d been fired after turning down a producer who’d been sexually harassing him.

“I’m very sorry,” Kouki said. “What happened to you there . . . that’s a horrible thing to have survived. Really.”

“Thanks,” Manabu said. “It’s because of my friends that I got through it. Byou . . . I don’t know what I would have done if he hadn’t stuck his neck out and gotten us all in here. And then once we were in, everyone welcomed us, and took care of us, and made us feel at home. Even Aoi. He asked that I be cast opposite him for my first video with the company, and took me out to dinner to get to know me.”

“Wow,” Kouki said. “You got a display of generous kindness from the superstar. You really are special!”

“You’re lucky to have started your career here,” Manabu said, quietly. “You’ve had nothing but a supportive atmosphere from the start.”

“You’re lucky now, too, though,” Kouki said. “You’ve overcome a bad past. And it’s just that – the past. It doesn’t matter. Only the future does – and I think your future is going to be bright.”

“Oh?” Manabu said. “What do you see in it?”

“Well, we’re going to make up for the time we lost in the past.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you and I are finally going to co-star together in a video - this time, with no cheating key game involved!”

“Oh!” Manabu blushed deeply. In this industry, saying you wanted to be someone’s co-star was pretty much saying to them, “I want to screw you into next Tuesday.”

“But of course,” Kouki said. “Uruha owes us. We didn’t cheat. We were the only two guys who competed fair and square, right? So - we earned the right to do a video together. You always do your best work with someone you like, right? And after tonight, I’ve decided that I like you.”

Manabu blushed again. “I like you, too,” he said.

“So, it’s settled. I’ll talk to Uruha. I’m sure he’ll go for it. Key game aside, he and I have been talking about me extending my range - in both types of films and co-stars.”

Over the past year, Kouki had mainly been working in Nao’s videos, which were usually lighthearted romances with a bit of humor, and Ryoga was his most frequent co-star. The Boring Married Couple offscreen and on, it seemed.

He stole a glance across the room to where Ryoga was still sitting with Tsuzuku. He knew those days had probably come to an end tonight. Goodbye Boring Married Couple, hello porn polyamory.

He wouldn’t be human if he didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy deep in his heart, a feeling that Tsuzuku was taking what was his. But then again . . . it was just The Way It Was in the industry.

And he had someone sitting next to him who would make the evening something special – and, he hoped, would be a part of his life afterwards as well.

“So,” Kouki said, “are you planning on going to the after-after party?”

Manabu gulped. If saying he wanted to be his co-star was hitting on him, than this was SERIOUSLY hitting on him. The porn industry definitely had its own code.

“I . . . I wasn’t planning on it, but . . .” He swallowed, then took a deep drink of his beer.

“You’ll go because of me?” Kouki said.

There was a pause, and Manabu nodded, slowly. Which was pretty much saying, “I want to screw you into next Tuesday, too.”

The code was very easy to read when you knew the language.

“Tell you what,” he said. “You don’t like parties, right? And I don’t really like the idea of going upstairs at that party. You could have drunken people wandering in on you any minute. So . . .” He leaned over. “Let’s do this. We go to the party for a few minutes – say hi to some people, have a drink, let your friends see you’re okay, and then . . .” He leaned over. “We call a cab, get out of there and find a love hotel.”

“L-LOVE HOTEL?” Manabu’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. One would never known he’d had a confident smile on his face when he’d pulled Kouki’s keys out of the bowl way back when.

“Of course. Haven’t you ever been in one before?”

“Only for filming! And the room we used was, well . . .”

“I promise you, I’ll find the least love hotel-y room in the place.”

“We could just go back to my place,” Manabu said, quickly. “I have my own apartment. It’s small, but . . .”

“Even better.” Kouki squeezed Manabu’s hand. “And I’ll make us breakfast in the morning.”

“I don’t know if I have enough rice.”

“I’ll run to a conbini and get some. And if we like . . . we could have a second go-around in the morning.”

He’d talk to Ryoga, of course – though he doubted that his lover would be alone in the morning. The whole reason he’d suggested the love hotel in the first place was he figured Ryoga and Tsuzuku might want their apartment.

“I . . . I like the idea,” Manabu said, blushing again.

“Well, shall we move on to the after-after and get that part over with?” Kouki stood up, holding out his hand to Manabu.

Manabu stood up, taking it, a big smile crossing his face. “Yes,” he said. And that time there was no hint of a blush at all.

* * *

All through the ride in the cab to the after-after party, Manabu was quiet.

His mind was trying to process that this was happening – and not getting very far. It kept hitting “I’m actually here with Kouki” and getting stuck, then rolling back to the key game.

Uruha had been reluctant to include him in that streaming extravaganza – probably because of what had happened to him at Adonis. Manabu promised the director he’d be fine – odds were that he’d get Byou or Jin anyway, and he had no objections to being with Aoi, Kai or Ruki.

But when he found out whose key he’d drawn, he had to admit his heart had fluttered. He’d had something of a crush on Kouki the whole time he’d been following The Next Porn Star. And now, he was going to be his co-star. Luck of the draw? Oh, yes, very lucky indeed.

But then, there was something fishy about all the other key draws. Everybody else seemed to be pulling somebody they were already dating, or a favorite co-star. Clearly, they’d fixed it – Manabu saw the big items on the ends of the keychains that weren’t there before.

He’d started to get nervous. Is Kouki going to think I fixed it as well? Manabu thought.

As it turned out, his fears were for nothing. As soon as the TV cameras were turned off, he and Kouki exchanged contact info, hoping to get together before they became co-stars . . .

Except it never happened. Later that night, everyone got an E-mail from Uruha. “Okay, guys, I saw what you did there. Very cute. No, I’m not mad. But we’re declaring all the key draws null and void, we’re putting out a release that the whole thing was a prank and publicity stunt, and we’re not going to try something like this again.”

And that was followed by another E-mail directly from Uruha to Manabu, apologizing for involving him and telling him that he’d already set up his next video – as co-star to Byou, as usual.

He’d just stared at his screen, disappointed – his chance with Kouki was gone. Maybe, just maybe, the key draw would put a bug in Uruha’s ear, give him ideas, and he’d set up another video with him . . .

But the closest Manabu came to what he wanted was Casting Couch, which Kouki starred in – except Manabu’s one scene in that video was with Kouki’s co-star, Yo-ka.

Eventually, Manabu had given up on the idea and focused on building relationships with other guys at the company – like Yo-ka and his boyfriend, Yuuki. But he had to admit that the tiniest spark of hope remained in the back of his mind.

And tonight, Kouki spotted him at this party . . . and that hope was burning anew. In a couple of hours, they’d be in bed together – without cameras, which made the whole thing all the sweeter. Because the moment would be theirs alone.

As they pulled up to the mansion, Manabu felt flat-out breathless. He just needed to get through this one bit of evening, this one party – and then he’d finally get what he’d never given up hope for.

* * *

As Kouki had promised, they were at the party itself only about an hour.

Manabu went to talk to Byou and Jin (who were planning on going upstairs with Yo-ka anyway), and Kouki went to talk to Ryoga – who actually seemed very happy that Kouki had found someone to keep company with tonight.

“I’m sorry,” he told Kouki. “It just, you know, happened. I met Tsuzuku, and it was like . . .”

“Ryoga, you don’t have to say you’re sorry,” Kouki said. “We’re in porn. It’s as common for us as sneaking pastries home is for a chef. Go have a good time with him. And you can use our apartment. We’re going to Manabu’s place.”

“Thank you.” Ryoga hugged him. “Everyone should have a guy like you.”

“Not everyone,” Kouki said. “I couldn’t fit into some of those really tiny apartments.”

When he and Manabu met up again, Manabu seemed rather happy. “They were slapping me on the back and telling me to go for it,” he said, blushing a little.

“You have really cool friends, you know that?” Kouki said. “Okay, I’m calling for a cab – I just need your address.”

During the ride there, the two didn’t say much. They just sat close together, holding hands. The driver probably thought they were a permanent couple. Heck, the driver probably thought they were a het couple, given that Manabu was a pretty boy with long hair – though his voice would have been a dead giveaway.

When they got out at Manabu’s building, he fumbled for the keys to the residents’ elevator, and fumbled again with the keys to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped aside, breathlessly.

“It – it isn’t much,” he said, as the two removed their shoes inside the door, “but I do have a bed over there, and . . .”

He stepped into the main part of the apartment, turned around toward Kouki – and then was interrupted when Kouki moved in on him, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

Manabu gasped, his arms quickly coming around the other man to pull him closer, his lips opening – and Kouki took advantage of the moment, pushing his tongue forward toward his new lover’s.

They suddenly melted into one another, feeling more like a couple who had been together for a long time than two guys having their first encounter. Manabu let his hands wander over the back of Kouki’s ridiculously sparkly jacket as they kissed more, exploring one another’s mouths, discovering spots that made each other respond, shiver a bit, clutch at each other more.

The two slowly eased apart, breathing heavily. “Two things,” Kouki said. “Lead me to that bed . . . and we need to get rid of these party clothes, now.”

Manabu took his hand and led him across the room. There was a double bed and small nighttable in a sort of alcove in the wall – too small to be a bedroom, too set apart to just be considered part of the living room. It seemed almost an afterthought.

But it was a hell of a lot more convenient than having to set up a futon at a time like this.

They began to unfasten each other’s clothing rapidly – the white wrap handing on the floor next to the sparkly jacket, the shirts following shortly after that. Manabu leaned back, panting, as Kouki unbuckled his pants, starting to unzip them.

“Touch me,” Manabu gasped. “I need to feel it . . .”

Kouki didn’t waste time, pushing his hand under the waistband of his lover’s underwear, moving down, down further, until he was sliding his fingers along the rapidly growing hardness.

Manabu let out a soft moan – his touch was firm, yet gentle, just like he’d always imagined. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation, in the feel of a slow, easy stroke.

“Do you want to do the same thing to me?” Kouki said, fingers still dancing up and down the other man’s length.

“Yes,” Manabu said in a trembling voice barely above a whisper.

Kouki slid his hand away, and Manbu rapidly stripped off his pants and underwear, tossing them on the floor. He reached for the front of Kouki’s pants, yanking the zipper down, watching as the older man slid his own remaining garments down and off . . .

He was gorgeous. Manabu found himself running his eyes up and down the other man’s body, thinking the cameras never did him justice, either on the reality show or his subsequent videos.

Before he knew it, he was falling forward, burying his head in Kouki’s chest, closing his lips around a nipple and sucking, reaching down to wrap his hand around his new lover’s erection, stroking it rapidly.

Kouki was caught off-guard by the sudden forwardness – but he didn’t mind one bit. He grabbed the back of Manabu’s head, letting out a moan as he felt a tongue caress him, fingers caressing his shaft . . .

“Just relax,” he told Manabu. “You’re not on camera, you can touch me however you want.”

Manabu barely heard him, he was so lost in an erotic trance. His mind was registering the feel and scent and taste of this man’s skin, the sensation of his nice, big cock against his palm and fingers . . . 

He raised his head, still breathing heavily, let go of Kouki’s hardness, and tipped them both back on the bed, so he was on top. He shifted his hips so their cocks were touching, rubbing against each other . . .

Kouki slid a finger upward until it pressed against Manabu’s lips, and he opened up so his lover could push in. sucking on the finger as it moved in and out of his mouth.

Manabu returned the gesture, pushing his finger into Kouki’s mouth, feeling the other man’s lips close around it, sucking on it.

They moved together faster, grinding their hips, cock sliding against cock as they finger-fucked each other’s lips, sucking and licking. Both of them moaned softly in their throats, and when Kouki slid his finger out of Manabu’s mouth, the sound became loud and low and erotic.

Manabu looked down at the older man, panting hard, and slipped his finger out of Kouki’s lips. “I’m . . . I’m usually not this forward with guys,” Manabu said. “At least not off-camera.”

“Then I really feel flattered,” Kouki said. He glanced around. “Do you have any . . .”

Manabu quickly reached for his nighttable drawer, where he kept a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He might not have slept around to the extent of some guys in the industry, but he was always prepared.

“Perfect.” Kouki took the items, lay them beside Manabu, and kissed him hard, flipping them both over so he was on top. He began to kiss his way down Manabu’s body, moving slowly down his neck, to his chest, where he sucked hard on a nipple, making Manabu jump and cry out.

“You’re so good,” Manabu moaned. “So good . . .”

Kouki moved down his stomach, and kept going, lower and lower, as he flipped open the cap of the tube of lube and squeezed some out.

A finger pressed inside Manabu just as hot, wet lips surrounded his cock. The younger man cried out, taking a deep breath to keep from losing it, from coming right then and there.

He couldn’t. He wanted to feel that big cock in him. He wanted to come feeling penetrated and surrounded and completely possessed by this man.

Kouki sucked on him softly, not wanting to overstimulate him too much – because he wanted that tight heat around his finger to be surrounding his hardness as badly as Manabu wanted him to penetrate.

He pushed in the second finger, hearing Manabu’s moan of pleasure and approval, starting to thrust them a fit faster and harder, spreading his fingers apart a little. God, this boy just felt plain delicious all over, and his cock seemed made to fit Kouki’s mouth perfectly.

If there were any doubts about this being more than an awards night one-night stand, they were thoroughly blown away now.

By the time he pushed in the third finger, Kouki’s own cock was throbbing with the need to be inside this man. He couldn’t remember the last time his desire had been this intense. This whole evening was starting to feel flat-out magical.

He slid the fingers out and reached for tissues to wipe them off. “Just a bit more,” he told Manabu. “Just a few more moments, and I’ll be in you.”

He ripped the condom packet open and rolled it on quickly, lubing it. Manabu raised his hips, spreading his legs, and Kouki poured it into his cleft, then set the lube aside and lay on top of him.

The two kissed, softly, and then Kouki started to push inside him.

Manabu gasped at the initial invasion. There was the shock of pain, and a feeling of intense stretching – Kouki was the biggest man Manabu had been with yet (even with the number of times he’d been with Byou, who wasn’t exactly small himself). But he willed himself to relax, telling himself the pain would go away, that there would be only pleasure.

Kouki bent over and kissed him. “Everything okay?” he whispered.

Manabu nodded, just lying there quietly, letting his body adjust.

And then, Kouki started to move, and Manabu clutched at him, moaning. The pain had turned to pleasure, all right – and it felt just so damn good.

Kouki looked down at his new lover, thinking he looked so beautiful right now, and he just felt so perfect – tight and hot, the younger man’s passage seeming to clutch at and caress him every time he moved, every time he thrust into him a little more, a little harder.

“Fuck me,” Manabu gasped. “Fuck me harder . . .”

Kouki began to move faster, thrusting harder, deeper, making it slow and gradual . . . except Manabu was eager, and he lifted his hips with every thrust, encouraging the other man.

He had to give him what he wanted. He sped up, and Manabu clutched at his lover’s body, tilting his head back, moaning at the top of his lungs, and Kouki buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent, feeling his heat.

The two were moving together rapidly now, like two perfectly fitted pieces of a machine, both of them panting and moaning, their bodies running with sweat. Manabu’s thrusts upward toward Kouki started getting more erratic, his body tensing, a sign that he was on the verge.

Kouki wrapped his fingers around Manabu’s erection and started to stroke – but it only took a few seconds before Manabu let go, crying out loudly, his whole body trembling as he was flooded by ecstatic shudders, feeling like this was the orgasm he’d waited all his life to have.

It took only a few hard thrusts after that until Kouki let go as well, feeling the pleasure explode in long, intense waves as he came deep within that welcoming heat, only easing out when the last shiver had faded.

They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, lying in a heap, breathing heavily, before they kissed, gently.

“Now, aren’t you glad you stepped away from that party for a moment?” Kouki said.

“Mmm,” Manabu said – which was a solid “Yes.”

They kissed again, before Kouki eased away from the younger man, gently. “I’m just going to get something to clean us up, okay?” he said. “I’m not going far.” Sure enough, he was back with wet rags within moments, did what he had to, and the two snuggled together again.

“I want to see you again,” Manabu murmured, sleepily, as Kouki pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t worry,” Kouki whispered. “You will.”

He was sure of that. He was going to keep his promise to go to Uruha and make sure they were co-stars in a future video, to be sure. But more than that, he was going to make time in his life to see Manabu – just like he was sure Ryoga would be making time in his life from now on for Tsuzuku.

He was giving up the Boring Married Couple life, and he didn’t think he’d miss it.

* * *

Kouki was leaving Starbucks the next day, sunglasses covering his hangover-sensitive eyes, when his phone went off with a text.

“Hi,” Manabu said. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“As well as can be expected with a hangover,” Kouki said. “I just met Subaru. He’s hung over, too.”

“Thank you for going out and getting the rice this morning,” Manabu wrote back.

“Not a problem,” said Kouki. “It was just nice to spend the morning with you.”

“I hope we get to do it again.”

“Of course we will,” Kouki typed back. “I’m a man who keeps my promises.”

“And Kouki? I’m glad I grabbed your key back then.”

“I think you were meant to grab it,” he replied.

“I think so, too,” Manabu said.

Kouki slid his phone back in his pocket - but he wanted to be sure it was where he could hear the alarm. He was waiting for an answer for another text – though he imagined he wasn’t going to get it right away. He’d kept another promise – he’d gotten in touch with Uruha as soon as he left Manabu’s place, and asked him to cast them opposite one another in a video.

He intended to be with this boy again and again – onscreen and off.

This was the first day of the PSC New Year, after the JAVAs. And for him, the new year was off to the best start yet.

Sometimes, having been the only honest guys in the room paid huge dividends.


End file.
